Color in Your Cheeks
Color in Your Cheeks is the 3th song on the album All Hail West Texas. Lyrics she came in on the red-eye to Dallas-Fort Worth. all the way from sunny Taipei. skin the color of a walnut shell, and a baseball cap holding down her black hair. and she came here after midnight. the hot weather made her feel right at home. come on in, we haven't slept for weeks. drink some of this. it'll put color in your cheeks. he drove from in from Mexicali, no worse for wear. money to burn, time to kill. but five minutes looking in his eyes and we all knew he was broken pretty bad, so we gave him what we had. we cleared a space for him to sleep in, and we let the silence that's our trademark make its presence felt. come on in, we haven't slept for weeks. drink some of this. it'll put color in your cheeks. they came in by the dozens, walking or crawling. some were bright-eyed. some were dead on their feet. and they came from Zimbabwe, or from Soviet Georgia. east Saint Louis, or from Paris, or they lived across the street. but they came, and when they'd finally made it here, it was the least that we could do to make our welcome clear. come on in, we haven't slept for weeks. drink some of this. it'll put color in your cheeks. Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"'Color In Your Cheeks' is just a story about safe places and acceptance." --John's AMA Things Referenced in this Song Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2002-03-07 - Independent Media Center - Urbana, IL *2002-03-11 - The M-Shop - Ames, IA *2002-10-10 - ICA - London, England *2004-02-11 - Dennis Kucinich Headquarters - San Francisco, CA *2004-10-18 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2005-04-28 - Will's Pub - Orlando, FL *2005-05-02 - Cat's Cradle - Chapel Hill, NC *2005-05-04 - First Unitarian Church - Philadelphia, PA *2005-05-05 - Knitting Factory - New York, NY *2005-06-20 - Doug Fir Lounge - Portland, OR *2005-06-23 - Bottom of the Hill - San Francisco, CA *2005-10-13 - Open End Gallery - Chicago, IL *2005-10-17 - Lee's Palace - Toronto, ON, Canada *2005-10-20 - Uptown Theatre - Washington, PA *2005-10-23 - Lunt Hall Basement Haverford College - Haverford, PA *2005-10-29 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-08-10 - 40 Watt Club - Athens, GA *2006-09-26 - Middle East Downstairs - Cambridge, MA *2006-09-29 - Club Europa - Brooklyn, NY *2006-10-01 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2006-10-23 - The Gargoyle - St. Louis, MO *2006-11-03 - The EARL - Atlanta, GA *2007-03-01 - Nuemo's - Seattle, WA *2007-03-07 - The Independent - San Francisco, CA *2007-07-22 - Rhino Records - Claremont, CA *2007-10-31 - 400 Bar - Minneapolis, MN *2007-11-03 - The Slowdown - Omaha, NE *2007-11-05 - Belly Up - Aspen, CO *2007-11-14 - The Canopy Club - Urbana, IL *2007-11-15 - The Empty Bottle - Chicago, IL *2008-03-19 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2008-10-31 - Tequila Jungle - Lubbock, TX *2008-11-02 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2008-12-06 - Cambridge Hotel - Newcastle, Australia *2008-12-10 - Billboard - Melbourne, Australia *2009-03-07 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2009-03-27 - The Society for Ethical Culture - New York, NY *2009-03-30 - Oberlin College - Oberlin, OH *2009-04-03 - Mission Creek Music Festival - The Mill - Iowa City, IA *2009-04-04 - Earlham College - Richmond, IN *2009-09-18 - Ithaca College - Ithaca, NY *2009-10-13 - Point Ephemere - Paris, France *2009-11-18 - Antones - Austin, TX *2010-03-10 - NPR Tiny Desk Concert *2010-03-11 - Memorial Union Building - University of New Hampshire - Durham, NH *2010-03-13 - Harvest of Hope Festival - St. Augustine, FL *2010-04-11 - The Zoo - Brisbane, Australia *2010-04-14 - The Corner Hotel - Melbourne, Australia *2010-05-16 - BreastFest - American Theater Company - Chicago, IL *2010-12-17 - Brome for the Holidays - King's Barcade - Raleigh, NC *2011-02-15 - University of Washington - Meany Hall - Seattle, WA *2011-02-26 - Planned Parenthood Rally - Foley Square - New York, NY *2011-04-12 - Mr. Smalls - Pittsburgh, PA *2011-04-15 - Theater of the Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2011-05-28 - Brudenell Social Club - Leeds, England *2011-05-30 - The Cluny - Newcastle, England *2011-06-24 - Soho Restaurant and Music Club - Santa Barbara, CA *2011-06-26 - Rhino's Youth Media Center & All-Ages Club - Plan-It-X Fest - Bloomington, IN *2012-06-22 - Rio Theater - Vancouver, BC, Canada *2012-06-30 - McCabe's Guitar Shop - Santa Monica, CA *2013-01-20 - Rock for Roe at The Pinhook - Durham, NC *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-24 - Culture Room - Ft. Lauderdale, FL *2013-10-09 - Royal Northern College of Music - Manchester, England *2013-10-18 - Teatre Conde Duque - Madrid, Spain Category:All Hail West Texas songs Category:All Hail West Texas (Remastered) songs